


lil' something

by tadahsi



Series: heart tattoos [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, also junhao and soonhoon, basically soulmate au, but you have to squint really hard, jihancheol if you squint, oh meanie too, rated t for swearing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone have the first words their soulmate ever says to them tattooed on their wrist but there are some people who doesn't and seungkwan really wishes he was one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	lil' something

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed and probably ever won't be i'm sorry :( the title is from chen and heize's song becacuse it's my jam

Two moves of a comb, one check in the mirror and Seungkwan was ready to go. It was the first day of school after a long spring break and he wanted to look like he spent it nicely even though he didn’t. Tons of homework and his parents nagging him to clean the house took most of his precious time he would most likely prefer to waste on sleeping and doing nothing. His friends keep encouraging him to rebel and sneak out of the house but he knew his mother will ground him for at least two months if he did. That’s why he just decided to obey his parents and stay home when they needed him to.

“Mom, I’m going out!” Seungkwan shouted while putting his shoes on when an older man approached him in the hallway.

“Do you have your wristband?” His dad looked at him with concern, wrinkles forming on his forehead.

Seungkwan only sighed and showed him his hand. “I almost don’t take it off, calm down.” It’s not like he wanted to wear it but both of his parents and himself decided it was better to hide his soulmate mark, considering the fact it wasn’t the best thing he could show to other people. He swears, he will have a serious talk with his other half when he finally finds them. His friends had either really nice or simple things written on their wrists like “ _Excuse me_ ” or “ _Hello_ ”, even Seokmin had something decent like “ _Could you borrow a pen?_ ” but Seungkwan was always a laughing-stock amongst their group. Big “O _h fuck_ ” mark on the carpus haunting him since he turned fourteen years old.

His father smiled and wished him good luck when the teenager was heading out to meet with everyone in their usual spot. Earphones in his ears and dancing along to some idol group songs he made his way to the group standing beside a giant tree. A tall boy noticed him and started waving excitedly making others turn their heads. Seungkwan switched off the music and pulled off his earphones, putting them somewhere in the backpack, probably regretting it later when he won’t be able to untie them. 

“Seungkwan!” Soonyoung shouted at him, literally beaming in the sunlight. Seokmin had an arm on his shoulder, smiling as widely as his best friend. Both of them looked like they were in a really good mood, probably getting lots of sleep and sweets during their spring break. Seungkwan couldn’t blame them, he would do the same if his parents weren’t complaining about every single thing he did besides studying. Seungkwan knew he wasn’t the _best_ student and his grades were below average but it’s not like he didn’t care. Just spending his free time with friends or watching youtube was always a better option than sitting in front of books and trying to understand algebra.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Stop being so loud,” he breathed out but still sent a nod in Seungkwan’s direction which he responded to with a grin.

“Let’s go, we will be late,” Mingyu said and took Wonwoo by his arm, rambling about his sister winning some art competition, his boyfriend acting like he was actually listening. Everyone else followed them, Seungkwan somewhere in the back looking obviously tired. Few moments later there was Seokmin walking beside him complaining about Jihoon sending him death glares for sticking too close to Soonyoung. Seungkwan only smiled and pulled at his wristband.

The taller boy smiled at him sympathetically, taking him by an arm. “Don’t worry ‘Kwan, you know nobody cares anymore,” he said making Seungkwan glare at him. “Jeez, thanks.” Both of them laughed and started talking about the newest music video of their favorite band.

***

The click of chopsticks and trays when someone banged their head on the table made everyone around flinch. It was Seungkwan holding a piece of paper in his hand.

“Dammit, Seungkwan! You gave me a heart attack,” Soonyoung sighed and released Jihoon’s hand which he gripped startled by Seungkwan’s sudden noise.

“They _fucking_ changed my timetable,” he whined and was ready to bang his head again when Jisoo put hand between his forehead and the table, making Seungkwan look at him.

Jeonghan pulled his boyfriend’s tray his way to take some of the meat with his chopsticks. “For someone who hates his soulmate mark, you sure swear a lot,” the said boy said while putting the food inside of Seungcheol’s mouth.

“But why did they do it, tho?” Mingyu asked while stuffing himself with rice. Wonwoo looked at him with disbelief, whispering something about his boyfriend being gross. The other smiled at him apologetically which made Wonwoo release a sigh.

“His English teacher is pregnant and they had to put together two classes because school can’t find anyone who’s willing to work only for a small period of time,” Seokmin explained and everyone nodded in understanding. He already heard about it from Seungkwan because the older wouldn’t shut up about it during the walk to the cafeteria.

“But what’s so bad about it?” Jihoon spoke up for the first time during the lunch break making everyone look up at Seungkwan. He didn’t want to tell them but guess Seokmin is more than willing to spill the beans.

“He has classes with Hansol now.”

Everyone beside the table started either laughing or hooting, Seungkwan’s blushing face already hidden in his hands. Other students looked at them startled by the sudden outburst. Seungcheol choked on his food and Jeonghan patted him on the back with concern. “But that’s a good thing, right?” Jisoo asked while barricading the tray in front of him with his own arm to prevent his boyfriends from stealing his food.

“It’s not!” He groaned and threw his hands in the air, almost hitting Seokmin in the nose. Every single one of his friends knew about his crush on Hansol. Back in the day he wouldn’t shut up about the handsome boy in his PE classes who also turned out to be a part of school’s volleyball team. Seungkwan couldn’t not fall in love with him considering the fact he was such a big fan of that sport. He knew it wasn’t good to have a crush on someone before meeting your soulmate but he couldn’t help it. Seungkwan let himself to be a secret admirer of the said boy even though in the end, he will probably end up hurt.

“But maybe you can finally talk to him!” Mingyu offered smiling brightly. He always was the number one supporter of Seungkwan’s crush because Hansol is his teammate and a close friend and knew that the other also felt lonely without a soulmate by his side.   

Seungkwan only shook his head and started waving his hands. “No, no, no! I won’t ever talk to him, look at him or even breathe the same air as him. We aren’t meant to be and I don’t want to interrupt him in finding his soulmate. I should also find myself one,” he scratched his wrist covered with fabric which prevented anyone to see his soulmate mark.

“But Seungkwan–“ Jisoo started but the other cut him off.

“No, we’re not talking about Hansol anymore. I will sit somewhere far away from him and somehow deal with his presence in the class for another few months,” he stated and took his tray then walked away from the others, passing Jun and Minghao who were heading to the table.

“Did we miss something?” The older boy asked, Minghao glued to his side.

 “Yeah, I whiny teenager,” Jihoon said and went back to eating his lunch. The Chinese boys exchanged a glance then shrugged and sat with the rest of the group.

***

“Hey, have you heard that there’s one girl in our school who doesn’t have a soulmate mark on her wrist?” A long haired blonde was sitting on her desk, a tall boy was braiding her hair and listening to her talking. He didn’t seem to care but let out a fake gasp.

Seungkwan checked the list on the blackboard to see where everyone sat before the spring break and choose the furthest away from Hansol’s, taking in mind that the boy will probably sit in his usual spot. He placed his backpack on the ground and took out his phone. He tried no to but still was able to hear what the pair in front of him were talking about. 

“Yeah, I heard from my dad that it means you aren’t destined to be with anyone. Don’t you think it sucks?” She saddened and lowered her head when the boy told her to because he couldn’t finish the braid. He nodded, even though the girl couldn’t see him but she continued to ramble about soulmates. Seungkwan didn’t want to listen to them. This whole topic always made him mad because he was worried that even though there’s his second half somewhere in the world, he won’t be able to meet them. So he put his earphones in and played some music until it was time for the lesson.

Few moments later the teacher walked in, asking everyone to sit in their desks. Seungkwan looked around looking for Hansol but he couldn’t see him, the desk he was supposed to be in was already occupied but by someone who wasn’t him. Also the spot beside him was still free since everyone sat either with their friends or people they know. Most of his old group was assigned to another teacher and he only knew few people in there. All of his friends were older than him so it was kind of boring on lessons but it also had pros like possibility to pay attention on his classes. Basing on his grades everyone could tell he have never really took that opportunity.

There was a loud smash of door against the wall and a breathless Hansol run into the class. Seungkwan blushed seeing his crush with ruffled hair and wrinkled uniform shirt standing in the middle of the room. “I’m sorry, I felt asleep during the lunch break.” He smiled sheepishly and bowed to the teacher who was shaking her head with disapproval. “I will let it slip this one time, Mr. Chwe but I hope it won’t happen in the future,” the teacher said and the boy smiled then bowed one last time and looked around the class to find a free spot he could sit on. He grinned and locked his eyes with Seungkwan’s who was staring at him with shock.

“Don’t come here, don’t come here, don’t co-“ Seungkwan was mumbling it like a mantra. He couldn’t sit beside Hansol, he was supposed to stay away from him but his train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud noise and Hansol tripping right on his laps. “Oh fuck–“, Seungkwan’s crush cried out lout and the other boy snapped.

“Mr. Chwe!” The teacher was scandalized by the scene in front of him and Hansol’s swearword.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” he stood up with an impossible blush on his face and bowed again. The lady in the front wanted to say something but decided to let it go and told him to sit and behave properly. “Sorry,” he apologized again looking at Seungkwan but the other wasn’t listening to him.

He was staring, mouth wide open, his wrist itching like it needed some attention and Hansol looked at him with curiosity. “Something’s wrong?” The other asked and Seungkwan still was eyeing him. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if he wanted to stay silent and believe that Hansol wasn’t his soulmate or just spit out everything. How he’s always been mad about those two words printed on his skin but was also curious who is stupid enough to say something like that to a person they see for the first time.

“You,” Seungkwan blurted out and Hansol’s eyes also went wide. He looked at his wrist, then at the covered arm of a boy sitting beside him. He tugged on his sleeve but the other pushed him away. “Show me,” he demanded but Seungkwan didn’t want to. Even if Hansol happened to be his soulmate, _even if-_ he was too embarrassed to show it to him. Also the presence of his crush was disturbing him in every way possible.

“Please…” Hansol’s eyes were glassy, he seemed desperate and Seungkwan couldn’t resist him. He took off his wristband and showed it to the boy who gasped after reading what’s written on his skin. Seungkwan quickly put the fabric back and looked away but Hansol poked him in the arm, trying to get back his attention. He had his arm in the air, attempting to show it Seungkwan but he didn’t want to see, he was too scared.

“Look.” And he did.

There was “You” written in his own handwriting, it looked so bizarre on Hansol’s hand but also like it was meant to be there. Like a really fitting tattoo made by Seungkwan himself. He couldn’t believe that Hansol was actually his soulmate. He spent few months fawning over him and now they were sitting beside each other with flushed faces hidden in their arms. Few people were observing them, trying to eavesdrop because Seungkwan was groaning from time to time, getting more and more people’s attention.

“Mr–“ Their English teacher was looking through the list to find out her new student’s surname and held her finger in the air when she succeeded. “Mr. Boo, is something wrong?” She looked at him with concern and smiled when he lifted his head.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” He asked and she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

“Lesson started only ten minutes ago, couldn’t you go before it started?” Someone giggled but the lady in the front shot them a glare. She told him to bare for the rest of the lesson and went back to talking about the past tenses. Seungkwan only apologized and went back to hiding himself from Hansol. The other boy was eyeing him all the time and it made him feel uncomfortable. That’s why he decided to ignore him. Sure, he was happy he found his soulmate but taken aback by the fact Hansol was the person he waited for the entire time.

Few moments into not listening to the lesson and he could feel a tap on his arm. He cursed in his mind and looked at Hansol from under his lashes. The other boy was facing the other way but there was a sticky note on his uniform so he straighten himself up and took it in his hand.

‘ _I’m sorry :(‘_

Seungkwan looked at Hansol then back at the note. He didn’t understand what the other boy meant. What was he sorry for? He shook his head and took out a pen.

‘ _Why?’_

He put it on Hansol’s pencil case, making him twitch in surprise but he scribbled his answer and then Seungkwan noticed that the handwriting on the piece of paper matched with the one on his wrist and he smiled a little to himself which came unnoticed by Hansol.

‘ _For the words on your wrist’,_ it said and Seungkwan could see Hansol was really troubled by it, sometimes looking at the wristband on his soulmate’s hand.

Seungkwan sighed and braved himself enough to take Hansol by his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad,” he said and the other blushed but intertwined they fingers without a single thought. Seungkwan wasn’t quite honest with Hansol but he decided to not say that he spent so many years cursing his future soulmate for saying such a stupid thing at their first meeting and forcing him to wear a wristband so anyone won’t laugh at him. Also his teachers weren’t too happy about him having such a word on his skin so they told him to cover it somehow.

Two minutes into holding hands and Seungkwan was getting really sweaty because the whole situation was stressing him out. Such a thing never crossed his mind when he was thinking about Hansol. Sure, he was imagining them actually being boyfriends but they were only empty dreams. Even his friends told him to not keep his hopes high because Hansol might find his soulmate before he did and he’ll end up hurt. That’s why he tried to push the desire away and not think about his crush anymore. But there they were, holding hands in the classroom. Their soulmate marks brushing against each other.

Loud bell signalized the end of lesson and Seungkwan untied their fingers. Hansol pouted but let his soulmate pack his things. He himself started putting books to the bag and slid his chair when he finished. “Do you maybe–“

“Hey–“ They both said at the same time but Seungkwan motioned him to keep talking.

“I was thinking if you maybe wanted to go out with me?” Hansol asked carefully gripping the strand of his bag, white knuckles contrasting against the black fabric of his uniform.

Seungkwan blushed and looked at the ground. “Yeah–“ he started but once again was interrupted by Hansol.

“I mean I get if you don’t want to, I know we’re soulmates but it doesn’t mean anything! You can refuse, I don’t mind, I swear! I just thought it would be cool if we get to know each other because I actually really _, really_ like you and I knew about you before and always told Mingyu how cute you are and I’ve also seen you on some of our matches and– I’m Hansol, by the way.” He couldn’t stop talking, Seungkwan looked at him like he wasn’t sure how to react and then Hansol remembered he never really introduced himself and decided it will be a good idea to do this now.

Seungkwan started to laugh and Hansol thought that he never heard anything so beautiful before. The boy wiped away a tear from his eye and took his soulmate by a hand. “I would love to go on a date with you,” Seungkwan said and smiled to himself, hoping Hansol haven’t heard his racing heart because he just called him cute and admitted he liked him seconds ago.

Hansol smiled back and thought that maybe sleeping on the lunch break wasn’t a bad decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it btw i live on comments  
> find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
